Halibel's Gift
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by LooseTie. One-Shot. Halibel appears before Ichigo to repay him for defeating Aizen, giving him the only thing she has to offer the dashing hero. Lemons. IchigoXHalibel.


Halibel's Gift  
IchgioXHalibel

**A.N.: This is a request by LooseTie. I know some would wonder why I didn't put the setting after the Thousand-Year War Arc and here's my answer: I don't know how the manga will end, and I don't see any beneficial reason to just say "And then everything went back to normal" other than sheer convenience, and that's not the way I operate.  
Warning: Lemon!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters**

**After the Events of The Lost Substitute Arc:**

Ichigo lay on the bed in his room, looking at the badge in his hand. He had finally regained his powers and what happiness that he'd lost when he defeated Aizen 17 months ago. It was a good feeling, having the power to protect others again. As he pulled the covers over him to go to sleep he placed the badge next to him to make sure if it went off he'd hear it straight away. As he closed his eyes to go to sleep, he couldn't help but feel the weird feeling that he was being watched.

Just as he began to slip into the black void of sleep, he heard a knocking on his window. Sitting up rubbing his eyes, he turned to the window expecting to see Rukia. He jumped out of bed at the sight of an arrancar sliding the window open and slowly entering. He was shocked as he got a good look at the stranger.

She had a strangely Hawaiian appearance; with mocha tanned skin that looked like it had been beautifully kissed by the skin and long blonde hair spilling down her hair. The woman's outfit was a bit… revealing. Ichigo could tell from the spiritual pressure radiating off of her that she was already in a release state. Her chest was laid bare to the boy, with only small bone fragments covering her nipples from being seen. A short miniskirt adorned her waist, showing off her shapely legs fitted in knee-high white boots.

"Calm yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki. I am not here to harm you. My name is Tier Halibel. I am unarmed. The reason I am in my released state is so that I can speak freely. I'm here to talk to you about something, nothing more." The boy recognized the name, it was the Number 3 Espada who fought Toshiro.

Ichigo looked her up and down, not seeing a weapon. Siting back down on the bed, Ichigo motioned for her to join him. "Alright, so… why are you here? I assume you aren't here to avenge Aizen?" He almost cringed at the harsh look she threw him before she sat down next to him. Her expression softened a bit as she looked down, a bit ashamed at getting mad at him.

"No… I hate Aizen with every bit of my soul. But that's what I'm here about. After Aizen betrayed me, all I wanted was to kill him and make him pay. But then Nelliel told me that you defeated and sealed him away forever. She speaks quite highly of you, you know. So I came here tonight to thank you, and to reward you with a gift."

Ichigo started feeling a bit hot under the collar as the beautiful arrancar scooted closer to him, until she was practically pressing up against him. His face turning red, Ichigo crawled backwards until his back was against the wall. "What…what gift?" He gasped as Halibel's face leaned forward until her luscious lips were mere inches from the boy's.

"Me."

Halibel closed the distance between them and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her body against his. "It's alright Ichigo. I know how you're shy around women, but please accept this. It is all I have to offer as gratitude," she asked. Ichigo's hesitance melted away as she leaned forward and kissed him again. He almost flinched a little as her cool hands reached down and tugged his shirt over his head. Halibel blushed a little once she saw his muscular toned chest. "My, Ichigo, you're every bit the handsome hero Nelliel told me about." She then turned her attention to his pants, slowly unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down.

Once she had pulled his pants and underwear off of Ichigo, she sat back and stared down, a little intimidated. Only on a handful of occasions had the Espada had intercourse and none of them compared to Ichigo. The substitute could see the hesitation in her eyes now and decided to take control. The Espada moaned as Ichigo attacked her neck, laying her down on his bed his hands went to her luscious body. Halibel could feel her body start to heat up as his hands squeezed her firm breasts, Halibel threw her head back as Ichigo sucked on her neck. "Ichigo… so good…."

The boy slid down her front. Reaching her impressive bust, Ichigo began to lick the luscious mounds. '_And suddenly I totally get why Chizuru's insane over Orihime….' _Since her hollow fragment prevented him from adoring her nipples, Ichigo merely licked and nibbled at the rest of her globes. Ichigo moaned at the taste of her mocha skin as his tongue rubbed against it. He could tell Halibel was feeling the same way from the way her gloved hands dug into his orange-haired scalp. Her legs pressed together as he reached her skirt.

Fighting back any trepidation, Ichigo pulled off the small skirt and threw it onto the floor. He left took off the boots as well, enjoying the smooth feel of her toned, perfect legs. Seeing that she wasn't wearing any panties, Ichigo spread her legs and rubbed the head of his manhood against her glistening lips. He was about to push it into her when she stopped him with a hand on his chest, "Wait!"

Halibel rolled onto her front and got on her hands and knees. "This is my favorite position. Take me Ichigo; this is my gift to you." The Espada sighed as she felt Ichigo rub his cock against her luscious ass before he slid himself in. Halibel clawed at the sheets as she felt him stretch her hole. "So big!" she gasped as Ichigo buried himself into her pussy. She pushed herself until her ass connected with his pelvis, enjoying the feeling. Slowly, Ichigo pulled himself out until only the head remained; taking in the sound of Halibel moaning and enjoying the feel of her pussy trying to pull him back in.

Taking her for the manhandle type, an apt hypothesis; Ichigo slammed himself in all the way. Halibel threw her head back and howled in pleasure as Ichigo started a fast pace. Ichigo's hands remained gripped to Halibel's waist as he pounded away at her. The sound of their skin slapping together turned Halibel on even more, meeting Ichigo halfway with her own thrusts. Enticed by the sight of her rippling cheeks Ichigo gave her bouncy ass a good smack. Whereas most women would immediately gotten mad, Halibel moaned wantonly as her ass was assaulted. Soon her cheeks were a stinging red in contrast to her tanned skin. The strength left her arms form the assault, leaving her lying on the bed with her ass stuck in the air, panting frantically as the she felt herself be ravished by the hero. "Ichigo! You're amazing! Pound me mooore!" she pleaded.

Ichigo took the sight of the powerful Espada pleading for more and grinned. The boy placed his hands on her cheeks and spread them. Pulling back, he punched his way back into her dripping cunt with as much force as he could manage. Over and over again he pounded away, all the while Halibel gripping the sheets as she was ravished. Her eyes squeezed shut as she could feel the rising sensation in her belly begin to come undone. "SO…AMAZING…GONNA CUM!"

Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his weight on top of her, gasping out that he was close as well. He was about to pull out when Halibel stopped him. "No… cum inside me… pour your essence into my womb…." Ichigo kissed her cheek as he resumed his fucking.

"Cumming…CUMMING…CUMMMMING! ICHIGOOOO!" Halibel screamed as she came. Ichigo threw his head back as his cock filled Halibel's womb with his sperm. The shark arrancar closed her eyes as she felt the warmth flood her. Ichigo lay on top of her, panting as their sweaty bodies pressed against each other.

Once they had both came down Ichigo lay back against the wall with Halibel lying next to him, her head on his shoulder as she put a leg over Ichigo's and pressed her body against his. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Halibel sighed peacefully. "Ichigo… may I stay here with you? I literally have nowhere else to go. Las Noches has been demolished and now Hueco Mundo has resumed being a kill-or-be-killed zone."

Ichigo thought about it for a moment, and then kissed her tender lips. "Of course, Halibel, you can live here with me and my family. I'll go to my friend Urahara's and see if we can't get you a gigai that can be used by arrancar. But one question: is Nel still in her child form?"

The Espada nodded. "Yes. I looked after her after you defeated Aizen. When you regained your powers Nelliel sensed it. Up until then she would never shut up about you."

Ichigo chuckled at that face. "Yeah, she did take to me when we met in Hueco Mundo. We'll need to go get her tomorrow too. It wouldn't be a good thing to leave her out in that place by herself."

Halibel agreed with him on that. "My fraccion are looking after her for the moment. I doubt they'll agree to come stay here; they hate the human world. Too green they said."

"Let's go to sleep. I need to prepare myself for the reaction my family's gonna have when I tell them the two of you are staying."

"Three."

When Ichigo gave her an inquisitive look Halibel smiled and rubbed her belly, feeling the coalescing yellow and blue energies mix together to form a new green singularity. "I'm sure Nelliel would be happy to have a brother or sister, don't you?"

Ichigo was shocked for a moment before smiling. Pulling the covers over them, he gave Halibel one last sweet kiss before the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, happy that they both had found something new to protect….

**The End**


End file.
